


Stone Rose, Broken Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, The Stone Roses (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cheating, Come Eating, Drugs, Fist Fights, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel, Liam, and Gem show up at a happening party where there is drugs, booze, sex, and loud music in a large house. There Noel makes his way to the booze, Liam the cocaine, and Gem, the weed. Liam then starts talking to a woman who happens to be the girlfriend of one of The Stone Roses, Ian Brown, who gets jealous quite easy. They get into a fight, but down on the ground, he notices Liam checking him out. Ian has fooled around with a few men before, so he figures 'why not?' Meanwhile Noel is near passed out on the sofa and has no clue what is happening. Liam and Ian find a bedroom and quickly get it on.





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, get yer fuckin parka on, so we can go! Gem said he'd be waitin downstairs with his car, don't wanna keep him waitin all night." Noel shouted from the sofa. Hands in his pockets, he lay back, slouched, legs open wide, the look of a bored child plastered across his face.

"You seen me sunglasses? Can't find 'em anywhere." Liam complained, with a shrug. "You do realize it's fuckin night time outside, right? What you need sunglasses fer?" Noel asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "Same as always, to look cool. Isn't that the point?" Liam asked.

"They are for protecting yer eyes from the sun, but yeah, lookin cool as well."

"No, I haven't seen 'em, and you'll just stumble and look more uncool than ye ever have." Liam sticks out his tongue as he walks by, and finds them on the counter. "Got em, let's go."

"Fuckin finally." Noel mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes. They see Gem downstairs and Noel makes sure it is known that he will be riding up front, and Liam will be in the back. 

"Front man should be in front, ye know what I'm saying?" Liam argued.

"Ye, well I'm the fuckin chief, and I sit where I damn well please." Noel asserts. 

Gem just rolled his eyes, focused on the road ahead. "Supposed to be us, girls, other bands, proper big deal with lots of booze and drugs. Having a name for ourselves and publicity, people are going to pay attention this time. Be nice to take a bird in the back bedroom. Each brother knew Gem's plans, Noel planned on getting wasted, and Liam wanted a little bit of everything. He deserved it, after all.

Parking in front, all three men got out and admired the large house before them. "Who the fuck is throwing this thing, anyway? If this was me house, I wouldn't anyone like us inside."

"Dunno, just know we're here, an it's happenin'." Liam nodded at that as they went to the front steps. The music was loud, and all attempts to knock, failed to get them in, so Liam just opened the front door like he owned the place, and they all went it.

It was just as Gem described. People snorting coke off a glass table, a half naked bird sitting on some bloke's lap getting felt up, groups of people talking, couple's fighting, crisps ground into the carpet, and a group of guys off in the shadows that looked familiar, but at the moment no one could right remember. 

Noel went straight for the booze, holding one bottle in each hand. Gem disappeared, probably to score some weed, and Liam looked around slightly overwhelmed by the situation, like a kid in a candy shop.

Grabbing a beer, he sits on the sofa, hoping to get a snort of coke. When the other's leave, Liam puts his beer on the table, and grabs the rolled up dollar bill, and takes the razor blade to chop up the coke even finer, and to make a line. Rolling the dollar bill tight, he snorts the white line and then wipes his nose on the back of his hand. Feeling invincible, and certainly ready to party, he stands up with his beer and starts talking to some birds he's never seen before.

There is flirting and touching, and Liam is getting excited. He can hear his brother's drunken laughter in the background, and knows he is most likely bragging about himself, and not paying attention to what he's up to. Each bird is high as a kite, and Liam touches one girl's arm, her skin soft and warm. 

"Me boyfriend is here, can't be touchin me like that. He's real jealous, and I don't want a fight to break out." The woman warned. 

"Is that a normal thing in ye life? Don't want no aggro, just to have a good time." She nodded and put a fag between her lips. Liam pulled out his lighter and lit it for her, and she thanked him.

Just then, from out of no where, Liam hears, "This bloke, botherin ye?" She shook her head emphatically, making sure he knew she was fine. He then turned to face Liam and sized him up. "Yous from Oasis, ye?" The man asked. "Ye, what's it to you?" Liam took his last sip of beer, and folded his arms. "Ian Brown, The Stone Fuckin Roses. Been famous before ye, be famous after." He bragged. Liam had heard of them, but not heard their music.

"Was that yer bird I was talking to? Beautiful, she is. Dunno what she sees in a twat like you!" Liam laughed, as the other guy's jaw dropped. Liam guessed not many people confronted him, of course he was confronting this guy on cocaine.

Ian's face twisted, and he tried to get a punch in, but obviously, he'd already had a few and Liam had only had one. Girlfriend pleading he yelled at yer to 'shut it' before going after Liam again. With the tension in the air, other people had begun to fight as well and all of a sudden the party had really come alive, Liam believed.

Surveying everything that was going on, Liam forgot what he was doing, and took a punch to the jaw and staggered backward. He didn't fall, but it did hurt, and he began to rub his cheek.

"Cunt! I'll make you pay fer that!" Liam knocked the glass table over, it breaking, to get closer to Ian who was backing away.

"Just wait, me brother should be along shortly, he don't like his little brother fucked with!" Ian only laughed. "Yer brother can't even fuckin stand, swear, he's had half the booze in the short time yous been here." Liam turned to look, and saw Noel, his face red, eyes squinting like he'd had some weed, and laughing at everything he was hearing. 

Liam got pushed down, and Ian straddled him, punching his chest. Liam shouted and tried to gouge out the other man's eyes with his fingers. He didn't like not having his brother to back him up, but at least he believed things were in his favor. 

Breathing heavily, Ian took off his jumper, revealing a lean muscular chest. He had longish brown hair, Liam couldn't help but take him in.

Ian noticed as well.

"Why you lookin at me like that?" Ian whispered. Each could still hear the other over the roar of the party. "Like what?" Liam asked. He wondered if he would say it. "You know what I mean." Ian added. "Do I? Maybe explain.." Liam was good at acting coy, and Ian was getting frustrated.

Whispering in Liam's ear, both could smell each other's sweat, and it was highly arousing. "You wan't me to fuck you, I can see it in yer eyes." Ian whispered. Sitting on his knees and looking down, he waited for a response. Liam nodded, he did indeed want Ian, wondering what it might be like to be with someone else. Especially since Noel was close to passing out.

Getting up, Ian, put a hand out, and Liam took it. He did not let go, after. Instead, he led him down the hall and to a bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he pushed Liam down on the bed and mounted him again, this time giving forceful desperate kisses, as his girlfriend was still out there, as well as Noel.

"Take this stupid fuckin parka off, ain't even cold. I wanna see yer flesh." Normally, not like being told what to do, in this case he complied, stripping down to his skin so that they were both topless. Ian liked what he saw and kissed Liam's neck and nipples, while he squirmed under the man.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me hard and fast, so no one tries to come in." Liam breathed. His pulse was racing and he was sweating even more now, as Ian got down and pulled down the other man's trousers to reveal a large aroused cock waiting for attention. Ian took off his trousers and held their cocks together, back to back, and wanked slowly. As turned on as they both were each closed their eyes and bit their lips.

After that, Ian found lotion and began to stretch him and make him more slick. Liam oozed precum on his belly, and Ian, eventually, put lotion on his cock. Pulling Liam to the end of the bed, he stood before him, and thrust deep inside the man he was only just beating up.

Liam wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, and gripped the bed spread as Ian thrust in and out of him with adrenaline filled urgency, and raspy breathing. Liam met his thrusts with his body and couldn't believe how good it felt to be with another man, if just for the sake of change.

In the other room, Noel had gathered his wits as the party began to die down. He had to piss, and found himself going down a hallway, but no idea what each door led to. Opening them one by one, he was finding everything but a toilet. Finally, he got to the door that had Liam and Ian, and opened it. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he made eye contact with Liam, and his heart sank.

Not saying a word he staggered out, in shock, until finally at the end of the hall he found what he was looking for and had a good long piss. When he was done he looked long and hard at his face in the mirror, eyes watering. Noel sniffed and then went back to confront the two.

Liam was wanking himself on the edge, he wanted to finish before he was submerged in guilt. Ian had no clue, thinking it was just Liam's brother catching him with a man if he didn't already know. Truth being Ian could never know what went on between the two brothers. 

As Noel flung the door open, he saw this other man pump his seed into his brother, and Liam enjoy every second as he shot his load on his naked belly, chest and hand. It was bliss, but it would be short lived. 

"Hey, what's yer problem man, I'm not into other people watchin and we just finished, anyway." Ian pulled his cock out, and come ran out of Liam's arse onto the bedspread. 

Pinning Ian to the wall, Noel shouts in the man's face, "That's me fuckin brother!" He realized he could not say much more without giving away what Liam and he did behind closed doors.

"Ye, okay, well, he's a good fuck!" Ian replied, smiling. Noel backhanded Ian and shouted at Liam to get dressed and that he would find Gem. They were leaving.

Liam was in a panic, which made it harder to dress. but once he was, he sat on the edge of the bed. Ian just watched, still naked, as the two left the room. Noel found Gem, who was high and talking to a bird who you could tell was not interested, and told him they wanted to go home. 

"But.." 

"Now." Noel was the chief, and so they left, everyone silent on the ride home. Dropping off Liam and Noel, he decided to go back, but Noel felt like he never wanted to go out again, and Liam could feel it.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Noel and Liam get inside their flat, Noel shouts, and Liam listens. Both are miserable and broken hearted, and want to sleep. When Noel gets up, Liam does as well, only to hear that he will be sleeping on the sofa. Noel throws out a pillow and blanket on the floor, and then shuts the bedroom door. Both end up sobbing themselves to sleep.

There was a heavy silence in the air as they walk in the front door. Noel, locked the door behind them, sealing out the night. He put his keys in a container by the door as if running on automatic, never taking his eyes off of his brother. Liam stared right back, his brother white as a sheet, and he swore if he got closer, he could see a few grey hairs.

After a long minute of silence, Noel finally spoke. He asked Liam to explain to him what he just witnessed at that party. As he asked, he sat down on the sofa, his body and mind weary. Liam sat in an adjacent chair, so he could move quickly if Noel went after him.

Once they sat down, Liam began to try to explain. "I began flirtin' with a bird, and she told me she had a jealous boyfriend. I thought 'fair enough,' as I could see why he would be. When she took out a fag, I was all polite like, and lit it for 'er. It was then that from nowhere, this bloke pops up, and after punchin me jaw has me pinned to the floor. I was hopin' you'd jump in, but you looked like yous gonna pass out...So, He took his jumper off, and I had me a look. He noticed, and I guess he likes birds and blokes as well, cos next thing I know, he's leadin me down the hall.

"AND YE JUST WEN'T ALONG WITH HIM, YE?" Noel shouted. His face was red, and Liam knew this would not be the last time his brother yelled tonight. Picking up the glass ashtray, he made to look like he was going to throw it at Liam, but instead, shattered it on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

"I-I didn't even think where we's going, everything happened so fast!" Liam's words were spoken slow and softly, like a confession. They were true, this was something that just happened, and if Noel hadn't walked in, Liam would never have told him, and Noel might never have learned.

"YE DIDN'T THINK..."

Liam shook his head.

"YE DIDN'T THINK COS YER A GODDAMN MORON, OUR KID. 99% OF YER PROBLEMS WOULD BE SOLVED IF YE JUST FUCKIN STOPPED TO THINK. INSTEAD, YE ACT LIKE A BELLEND AND I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER YE." A vein was sticking up on Noel's forehead as he took off his coat and threw it on the side of the sofa.

"I believe I know how the rest of this story goes, I just find it hard to believe that you would ever cheat on me like that." Noel's baby blue eyes stared down at the floor, and Liam was crossing and uncrossing his legs trying to get comfortable. 

All of a sudden, Noel glared at Liam and enunciated perfectly with a deep dark voice, "So much fer our brotherly love, so much fer our bond. Did ye even think about that as what's his name shagged yer arse?"

Liam was near tears, almost gagging on his guilt, but he said nothing. He just wanted to go to bed, and for Noel to stop shouting at him. He couldn't take it back, he could only promise he would never do it again and hope Noel would except his apology.

Mopping his face with his hands, Noel stops. "I'm done yellin at ye fer tonight. Got me a headache with yer name on it." Standing up to go to their bedroom, Liam pops up as well.

"You can sleep on the sofa, don't even want ta be near ye now." Noel muttered. He went in and got a blanket and pillow, threw them on the floor, and then shut the bedroom door. Liam just stared at them, his mouth open, in shock. Picking them up, he placed them on the sofa, undressed to his underwear and shirt, and realized he wouldn't be brushing his teeth that night.

Laying down, he pulled the blanket up, wanting to hide. He allowed himself air, and with the blanket pulled so far up, his feet stuck out. Liam didn't care. He hated himself and just wanted to be next to Noel, even if he didn't deserve it. Hot tears began to flow from his eyes onto the pillow, and his nose began to run. A thousand thoughts ran through his head about why he was the way he was, but he could find any answer. Liam sobbed himself to sleep exhausted from the night.

Noel undressed and stared in the mirror. He'd never liked how he looked. Liam was and always had been the beautiful one. Mam even said so, not knowing the damage she was doing to he and Paul. Just because something was true, doesn't mean you should announce it. 

He could never quite get the right haircut, and his eyebrows, the others had them, too, but not like him. What could he even do? He wasn't going to wax them or use tweezers, both of those things sounded dreadful. It was only just now that they weren't growing so thick. Was Liam looking for someone more attractive. He did say he checked this other man out after he'd taken off his jumper. Noel didn't get a good look, since he was so shocked, but maybe this man from another band was just better.

Noel sighed, got up to have a piss, then turned the lights out and got into bed. He hugged Liam's pillow, and took in his scent. Tears began to fall from his eyes as well, and he squeezed them shut. He didn't want to feel this way, it reminded him of being a child...powerless. Head pounding, Noel hoped sleep would come so that he could escape everything, at least for a few hours. 

It did, and now both men were sleeping miserably on their own in separate rooms their hearts broken.


	3. Torn Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam does his best to help Noel with his hangover the next day, and Noel is ungrateful, even throwing a glass of water against the wall. Liam decides he needs to get out and go for a walk and he does. He walks so far he is unsure where he is, and sits on a bench. Ian shows up, saying he lives in the area and invites him over to clean up a bit. It becomes much more than that, and when he leaves to go back home, he sees the place has been trashed. Noel comes out, and they talk a bit. Reaching to give Liam a hug, he can smell that his clothes have been washed in soap that isn't their brand. He demands Liam leaves, and after begging, he does. He is off to find Ian and hope he takes him in.

Nightmares of Noel leaving, plagued Liam's mind as he slept fitfully. The blanket ending up on the ground, Liam drenched in sweat, embracing his pillow, and his head resting on the edge of the sofa. He was going to have one hell of a crick in his neck in the morning.

Noel slept fitful as well, talking in his sleep, tossing and turning which left him bound up in the sheets. Tears rolled down his eyes in unconsciousness. His mind taking him places he did not wish to visit.

As the sun rose, Noel felt ill from his hangover, his head pounding even more than last night. He took his pillow and put it over his face, and briefly wondered if he could smother himself so he would no longer be miserable. 

Liam woke up on the sofa, his eyes looking around the room, trying to make sense of why he was there. When he recalled, his lips turned to a frown, and he sat up. He ran his hands through his messy hair, and realized he needed to take a piss. There was only one bathroom, and it was attached to the master bedroom. Liam could only hope Noel hadn't locked the door.

Getting up, Liam went to the door, and turned the knob. It wasn't locked, so as quietly as possible he went in the bedroom and then the bathroom. When he was done, he began to walk past the bed. He noticed that Noel had his pillow on his face and wondered if he had slept like that all night.

"Yer walkin like a fuckin elephant!" Noel yelled from underneath the pillow. It hurt his head to do this, so he lowered his voice. "Why you even in here, I sent ye to the fuckin sofa."

"Had to piss." Liam stated, simply. "I won't bother you." His voice was a light whisper, and just as he thought, Noel didn't reply. Leaving the room, he left the door open a crack for the next time and for when he wanted to shower. 

In their hearts, both men were terrified. Noel afraid Liam would leave him for someone better and Liam believing his brother didn't love him anymore and would kick him out. He'd never been on his own. Even when Noel was on tour with Inspirational Carpets, Liam was still at home with their mam. He didn't believe he could survive without Noel. Noel knew he was lucky to have Liam, even if he rarely said it. He was just too damn stubborn and didn't want to hear it go to Liam's head.

Going to the kitchen, Liam made himself tea and toast, then sat back down on the couch. Turning the telly on, he thought he might try distracting his mind as he ate, but his memories of last night, kept creeping in. He couldn't lie to himself, Ian had felt amazing and with more time, knew he could be a capable lover. Shaking his head, he did not want to think these things, however. Even if he was a good fuck, he was not his Noel. That was who he loved and who he truly wanted. Not just some affair...

Finishing his toast, Liam drank down his tea, and put his dishes on the table. He had the idea, that Noel would need water, and Liam could easily get it as he'd chosen cocaine over booze. Getting up, Liam filled a glass under the tap and crept into their bedroom.

"Noel." Liam whispered.

"What, what is it?" Noel replied, agitated, he'd managed to doze off, only to have Liam come in and wake him up. "I-I got yous some water for yer hangover and could get ye some aspirins too, if you want."

"Feeling guilty, are ye? You should." Noel stated, as Liam set the water by the bed. 

"Yes." Liam whispered in the tiniest of voices.

"Good." Noel replied, that was the last thing he said. He didn't thank him for the water, aspirin, or let him know if he even cared. Liam, head hung down, just left and went out to smoke a fag and watch telly.

Noel reached for the glass of water, and sipped it. Liam had neglected to use the bottled water in the fridge, and the temperature and taste of chlorine, almost made him gag. Angry, he threw the glass against the wall, it shattering, and causing the carpet to be wet beneath where it fell. 

Liam, concerned at the sound he'd just heard, stood up and nearly ran to the bedroom. Opening the door, Liam asked, "You all right?"

"Fuckin' hell, that was room temperature tap water, ye 'spect me ta drink that?" Noel complained. 

"No, spose not, just tryna do ye a favor." Liam replied. "You threw the glass?"

"Ye I fuckin did, still pissed about last night, an that water almost made me gag. You can leave now, done seein yer face." Shoulder's slumped, Liam quietly left the bedroom, finished his fag, and put last night's clothes on.

'He don't want me, I don't want to be round him, so I'm just gonna go fer a walk.' Liam thought as he put his Adidas on. He put his sunglasses on, grabbed his keys, and left, shutting the front door loud, in frustration. Noel wondered where he was going, then decided he didn't care.

Liam walked and walked. It felt good to get out of the flat and into the fresh air, even if his heart still ached, and guilt filled his soul. He wasn't watching where he was going, and soon he stopped and looked around. He was lost, and truly needed a shower. Lighting up another fag he walked to a bench and sat down. Running his hands through his hair, head down, soon there was someone before him, and his shoes looked familiar. Looking up, he saw that it was Ian, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Never thought I'd see you again." Ian sat next to him and smiled. "I hope seeing me ain't a bad thing. How's that jaw?" He asked.

"Hadn't noticed till ye brought it up." Liam informed the other.

"No offence, but you look a proper mess, you all right?" Ian asked.

"No, my jealous, bo-girlfreind, found out about us and is pissed at me. Had ta sleep on the sofa an everything." Liam shared. 

"Sorry bout that, but only so much. Can't stop thinkin bout last night an how good it was, I can understand why yer bird is pissed." Ian grabbed Liam's fag, and took a drag off of it before giving it back. 

"Ye know, I live right round here. Ye could come with me an at least shower, if ye like. Nothin' wrong with that." Ian assured him.

"All right. Miserable back home, and I smell a bit ripe. Yeah, I'll come with ye." Liam said, standing up. Ian stood as well, and guided Liam to his flat where he lived alone. Despite 'making it' Ian had little to show for it in furniture or fancy things, however, he did have a proper good vinyl collection, and that was good as gold.

Ian showed Liam his small bathroom, and let him be. He went over and put on a Metallic Shade album and sat back on the sofa, legs spread. Ian was doing his best not to think of Liam naked and covered in suds, wet hair in his face.

"Fuck." Ian whispered, unable to ignore his body's desires.

He found himself in the bedroom stripped down, and headed into the bathroom. The lock was broken and since it was mostly him, he saw no reason to have it fixed. Stroking himself, he stood before the steam covered glass door, and opened it. 

"Liam, can I join you?" Ian asked.

Liam's gut told him 'no,' but his cock told him 'yes.' His cock won.

"Yes, I would like that." Liam told Ian.

Ian smiled and got in, and shut the door. Not saying a word, he wrapped his arms around Liam, and kissed him hard. Turning his head, each kissed the other deeply, tongues colliding. Ian presses his hips against Liam, and felt his hard cock against his. He grunted in pleasure, Ian breaking the kiss. 

"Haven't been able to stop thinking about fucking you. Normally, I can't be arsed, as there are not many men who catch me fancy. I wanted to kick your arse, talkin to me bird, but when I found out yous like me, that made everything different." Ian confessed.

"I want to fuck you again, right here, right now, up against the tiles. We'll both get off an be nice an clean. What you say?" Ian asked.

Liam's pulse pumped with lust, hearing Ian speak, and he too, wanted the other. 

"Take me from behind, I wan't it good and deep." Liam asked. Ian kissed Liam's neck, and then, grabbed the soap from his hands.

Liam turned round, and thrust his arse out. Ian admired it, grabbing the firm cheeks, and running his fingers down his crack, causing Liam to gasp. Ian then lathered up his hands and stretched out the man before him, Liam wishing he had something to grab. When Ian lathered his cock, he slid it in and dropped the soap. Grabbing Liam's hips, he began to thrust in and out, his cock going deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Liam was called out Ian's name, and swearing up a storm at the same time. Ian kissed his back as the water hit his back, then reached down to grab Liam's cock and start wanking. Anymore pleasure and Liam believed he would burst! 

"Fuck me, oh fuck me, Ian!" Liam growled. He hadn't felt this aroused in ages and he knew when he came, it would be in abundance.

Hitting Liam's prostate, the man yelled, painting the wall of the shower, as his come pumped out of him. Knowing that he had satisfied Liam, he focused on himself and before long he was erupting his own seed deep inside Liam, giving the man even more pleasure.

Taking his cock out of Liam, and Liam turning round, they both gave each other a soft kiss, before getting the soap and cleaning each other. Once finished, each got out and Ian gave Liam a nice soft towel to dry himself off with. "Hey, I can wish yer clothes, an you can wear me dressin gown, if you are willin to stay a bit." Ian offered.

Liam smiled at this, the attention feeling nice. Often he felt Noel took him for granted, and sometimes wondered if he did the same. Ian handed over the deep blue dressing gown, and Liam put it on and did the sash.

"I ain't got no telly, but I got loads of records. Go through em and I'll put yer clothes in fer a wash." Liam nodded and began to search through the massive collection. So many bands he'd never heard of. Noel would know, or at least say he did. Was this his guilt making him remember?"

Ian came and sat down next to Liam and asked if he'd found something he wanted to hear. "Hmm, this one!" He had no idea what he'd chosen, but figured since there were so many Stone Roses fans, it had to be good.

"Wanna beer?" Ian then asked. "Ye, but I can go with you to the kitchen, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot like, yer know what I mean?" Both men stood up and went to Ian's small kitchen, and grabbed a beer from the fridge. It wasn't cheap stuff, and Liam was impressed. Ian, got close to kiss Liam again, but he turned away.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away, but I really do like you, Liam." Ian wasn't joking and he rarely showed his feelings like this. Liam was experiencing the afterglow, guilt, things he could not put into words, which was why Noel wrote the band's songs. He took a swig of his beer and walked back over to where the record player was and sat on a tattered sofa.

"When me clothes are done, I'll have to go back. Me brother's not well, an I have to check on him." Ian nodded. At least he'd gotten to have Liam again, for he believed he most likely wouldn't unless it was up on stage.

Both men listened and laughed, and when it was time to get his clothes out of the dryer, a part of him wished he didn't have to go. Dressing, Ian wrote out his phone number and slipped it into his pocket, Liam smiling. "Can't keep doin this." He said, with no conviction behind it. Ian and Liam kissed one last time, before Liam went out and retrace his steps.

When he got home the house was a shambles, and Liam, standing in the middle of it, felt panic. Now he knew what Noel felt when he did this sort of thing. 

Hearing the front door, Noel came out of the bedroom, surprised to see his brother. "I thought you'd left." Noel stated. "Well, I went fer a walk.." He said slowly. "No, I mean ferever." He added.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Liam asked. "Cos you cheated, and really, the only reason I can imagine ye doin that is cause yer tired of me an want someone new." Liam rolled his eyes. "Noel, it were a thing that just happened, I had no thoughts of leaving ye, never in me life." Liam grew quiet then and wondered what the rest of the flat looked like.

Noel, gently put his arms around Liam, and was just about to kiss him, when he smelled the detergent from Liam's newly washed clothes. It was not their brand, so who's was it? Noel backed up, and Liam gasped. "Ye did it again, didn't ye. You found that bloke, and..." Liam had never intended to tell Noel about today, but he didn't have to, and now, Liam was really scared. 

A rage was growing inside Noel, and that same vein, popped out again. "GO!" Noel shouted, finger pointed at the door. "Noel, please, I need ye, yer me brother!" Liam pleaded. "I don't stammer anymore, you heard me, now turn around and go!" Not takin a thing, Liam left, hoping he could find his way back to Ian's and that he would let hims stay.

Once Liam was gone, Noel dropped to his knees on some broken glass embedded in the carpet. He put his hands to his eyes and began to sob, his heart aching. He wished they had never gone to that party!


	4. Where Did It All Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Liam leaves the flat, he just starts running, as if his heart would burst. He gets to the bench where Ian found him, and looks around. He still doesn't recognize it, so he rings up Ian at a payphone and he comes to Liam's rescue. He shares his dinner, beer, and listens to all Liam has to say without judgement. Later, they drop acid and listen to a record, once again not able to keep their hands of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Liam needs to decide if he would rather have sex or love. Tomorrow, we shall see about Noel's state of affairs.

Outside, the sun was going over the horizon, and Liam knew he'd really be lost trying to find his way in the dark. His heart feeling as if it would burst, he took off like a mad hare, anxiety coursing through Liam's veins. He never stopped, until he found the bench that Ian had located him at, and sat down to catch his breath. Running his hands through his hair, his clothes were all sweaty again. He looked up, but once again, nothing was familiar. Liam then spied a telephone box and checked his pocket for change. Finding some, he got up and dialed the number in his pocket.

After the second ring, Liam heard Ian pick up. "Hello?" He asked "H-Hello, it's me, Liam and I..." He paused not knowing what to say. "Got kicked out, an I need help. Could ye put me up fer the night?" Liam asked. "Where are ye?" Ian asked. "Same bench ye found me earlier." Liam breathed. "Stay there, I'm comin ta get ye." 

Ian hung the phone up, and grabbed a jacket and his keys, along with his lighter and a fag. Downstairs he lit it as he went to retrieve Liam. He went over the man's words and believed he heard him say, 'kicked out.' Ian knew he should not be glad about that, but he couldn't help it, his desire for the other, younger man, was growing.

Liam was pacing by the bench, exhausted, but his anxiety not allowing him to rest. He was glad Ian was taking him in, but upset with everything that was happening, except when Ian was inside him and the whole world just melted away. Unfortunately, that is what got him in this trouble, and he didn't know what to do to get out.

Appearing out of the shadows, Ian kisses Liam on the cheek under the lamplight. Liam flinched and put his hand over his heart. "Fuckin scared me, you did." Ian just smiled and kissed him again. 

"Was just to have me tea when you called, I'll split it, so I'm not eatin in front of ye. Yous can have more beer, too." He smiled as he led Liam back to his place and unlocked the door. "Come, sit at the table, make yerself at home." Liam did, not sayin a word, big blue sad eyes following Ian around the room as he heated up their food. When it was done, Ian scraped half on another plate and put one before Liam and one at his place setting. He got silverware and a beer, then sat down.

"Haven't eaten all day, just some tea and toast. Thank ye fer this." Ian waved his thanks away. "I'm sure ye'd do the same, were things the other way round." Liam nodded as he took a bite. Warmed over chips and peas, reminded him of being a child, and he emptied his plate.

Ian watched Liam with a smile as he sipped his beer. Liam opened his, and sipped his as well until Ian had to ask what happened and why he got kicked out. 

"So, ye got kicked out...was it cos of us?" Ian asked. 

"I didn't say a word, and was going to take what we did ta the grave, but once he leaned in to kiss me, he could smell that my clothes did not smell like our washing power. He then knew right away, I had been over here with you!" Liam wiped the few tears from his eyes, and looked down at the table.

"W-Wait, 'he?' Ian asked, confused. "Thought before you said you had a girlfriend. Don't worry, if it's a boy, I don't care, look at us just like two little faggots and enjoying every minute."

Liam had not meant to say "he," but oh, how a pronoun changed everything. Sweating, he stared, wide eyed at Ian. "Liam, you all right?" Liam closed his eyes and shook his his head slowly. "I need to tell ye somthin, somethin, ye can never breathe a word of, but may help you understand what is happening. Ye promise?"

Ian nodded slowly, wondering what all the secrecy was about. In preparation, he grabbed a fag and lit it, and leaned back in his seat. Liam scratched his head, and began. "Me brother and I, we are closer than most brothers, an it's always been that way. I have always looked up ta him, and then when I was a teen, became attracted to him." Liam let that sit before he went on. "Uh, like you wanted ta fuck him?" Ian said, bluntly. "Ye, exactly." Liam replied.

Ian inhaled deeply, but so far hadn't kicked him out on street or called him a vile name. "I used to climb in bed with him once he was asleep, an I was constantly trying to kiss and get him to touch me. Him and his morals prevented it for years, and I would get so upset seein him with a girl. He would tell me to be normal, and get me a girl. Never wanted one, just me big brother." Saying those words out loud, sounded so wrong to Liam's ears, but Ian didn say a word.

"Around me 17th birthday, things changed, and one summer night when it was too hot fer clothes or blankets, we started foolin around. We been doin' it ever since. If me mam knew she'd say we were going to the devil. If our friends knew, we would not have friends, but we can't be apart, even though it's wrong, even though it's illegal. I love Noel and he loves me, or he did. Going to that party changed everything. Yet I don't regret being with ye. Got so many feelings, I dunno what ta do."

Liam drank the rest of his beer, and waited for Ian to say something. "I should say whatch doin is wrong, but somehow, I don't believe that, and I do believe I have come between a very special relationship. I shan't speak a word of it to no one, I know prison is shit, I been, but I ain't gonna discuss that. Just know, while we are spilling secrets, I have."

"Fuckin hell, glad you ain't there now." Liam stated. 

"You and me both." Added Ian. 

"So you and your brother are lovers, and you were both at that party....oh wait, was he the bloke that burst in on us?" Liam nodded. "Shit."

"He knew just from the laundry detergent...Fuckin hell...just like a bird. A bird would notice something like that." Ian sighed, putting out his fag.

"The flat was a shambles when I went in, what it's like now, I dunno, but I am worried." Liam explained.

"My telephone is in the bedroom, ring 'em up if you are worried, don't bother me. I can just do the washing up." Liam smiled, and got up. "I think I'll try."

Grabbing the phone and layin out ont the bed, Liam called their number. It just rang continuously, then went quiet. Liam tried again but he got a busy signal. Slamming the receiver, tears filled his eyes. Noel knew that he hated to be ignored. He didn't know how much he worried about him, especially seeing the flat.

Ian came in, and got on the bed, and sidled up to Liam so that they touched. "He let it ring, and now it's off the hook." Liam sighed. Ian gently kissed Liam's neck, his body so inviting. 

"I can't resist you, please..." Liam whispered. Ian backed off and asked if Liam wanted to drop acid and listen to records. "Just lay on our backs on the bed, stare at the show on the ceiling while the music moves your mind." Liam guessed this was why Ian had no telly, he didn't need one.

"Sounds like a good escape, ye." Liam agreed. 

"Fab!" Ian said as he got up, went to a dresser drawer and got two small peices of blotter paper. He put one on his tongue and gave on to Liam, who did the same. Ian then went and picked out a record, and put it on. Laying back on the bed, they waited for the show to begin, and when it did, both began to trip hard, the music making it seem real. Each grabbed the duvet as the ceiling came alive!

"Fuckin hell." Liam whispered repeatedly. Ian's mouth was open, but no words were forming. This was more than Liam was used to, and Ian hadn't tripped in awhile, and by awhile, it was more like a year. He just had this stuff, and thought they would enjoy it. 

When the record needed to be flipped over, neither could do it at the present moment. Eventually, though, Ian slid off the bed, hitting the floor, and crawled over and achieved it. coming back, he climbed back on the bed, the LSD making him aroused. Looking at the man on the other side of the bed, he whispered, "Liam, Liiiiam.." until he turned his head.

"What?" He replied. "How yer feelin?" Ian asked creeping closer. Before Liam could even answer, Ian planted his lips on Liam's bringing him into a deep kiss. Liam responded by putting an arm around his shoulders and biting Ian's lip. Ian sighed with lust, glad that Liam was responding as he was. 

Neither spoke, they didn't have to, they both knew what they wanted as they found their way out of their clothes. Ian straddled Liam, pinching his nipples and massaging his chest. Liam arched his hips, and felt more sensitive to Ian's touch than before. Ian was experiencing the same thing. 

Grabbing some lotion by the bed, Ian took his time fingering Liam, Liam crying out and wringing his hands. He wanted Ian inside of him, but he couldn't form the words. Eventually, Ian put lotion on his cock, and easily thrust in, as they'ed had sex in the shower earlier. 

Liam felt more alive in that moment than he had in his whole life. He felt connected to the universe, as well as Ian. Reaching to touch him, his skin felt electric when he touched it. Ian's cock felt like it was charged and against Liam's skin, all the small hairs on his body stood on end. Moving like choppy waves in the ocean, Ian was fully enjoying Liam's body, he too feeling electric. It was like a bond, and Liam was biting his lip to keep from crying out.

Leaning down to kiss Liam, they devoured each over's mouths, their kisses sloppy, yet sensual. As Liam's body tightened light a spring between his thighs, he breathed harder. He was the most beautiful man in the world to Ian, and tears formed in his eyes as his own body ascended to pleasure. Grabbing Liam's cock, he stroked him, and he couldn't hold back, He cried out as he painted his chest, belly, and Ian's hand with his seed. Upon seeing this, Ian closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and groaned as his thighs tightened and he filled Liam with his hot come. He could easily say it was his best orgasm, and after both men were shattered, they stopped for a moment just so they could breath.

Ian ran his hand through the come painting Liam's chest and brought it to his mouth where e licked his fingers. Liam was sweet, but Ian didn't expect any different. Removing himself from Liam, his come spilling out on the Duvet, Ian turned and sat on the bed. 

"You wanna shower with me again?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." Liam replied.

Both showered, washing each other off. After, they dried off and went back into the bedroom. Ian pulled the duvet off and invited Liam to his bed. "I know it's been a long day fer ye, so I figured ye would like to get in bed with me. Liam nodded and slipped under the covers. He refused to think about the fact that he had just had the best sex, but that it was his third time cheating on Noel. He also wondered what Noel was doing and thinking. Ian turned and put an arm around him, and he enjoyed it, so long as he pretended it was Noel doing it.   
Once again he came to the realization that he liked sex with Ian, but loved Noel.


	5. Misery And No Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel spends the night drinking, hot tears falling from his eyes. He is miserable and broken hearted guessing Liam is at Ian's house for the night. When he gets the last beer, he walks into the living room and trips over a pair of Liam's Adidas that he'd thrown out of the bedroom and is knocked out!

Noel, not realizing he had knelt on broken glass, moved his body so he was sitting on the carpet. He looked down to see trails of blood running down, and pieces of glass embedded in his knees. 

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath. He did his best to pick out the glass, and then got up, and went to the bathroom to care for his wounds. When the pain came from the cuts, it still hurt him less than his aching heart. Banishing him, he just knew where Liam had gone, and was sure he was having a fine time. Noel, minding the other shards of glass, went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers, then sat on the sofa. He planned on drinking his pain away, no matter the cost.

While he was drinking, the phone rang. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially if it was Liam, so he slammed the receiver down. When the phone rang again, he just took it off the hook. Problem solved.

Noel then went back and got himself two more beers, and lit himself up a fag to smoke as he drank. It looked as if he could be celebrating, but far from it. He was scruffy, bandaged, and even had his sunglasses on in the house, as he was already hung over. No matter, he would not be feel a thing shortly, or at least he hoped.

Thinking of Liam and that other man, when he accidentally opened the wrong door, haunted him. Liam looked so into it, and he knew he wasn't drunk and making a mistake, this was a conscious choice he'd made.

Hot tears began to roll down Noel's face and he wiped them with the back of his hand, and curled his body up small with his beer in hand. He didn't know what the future held, would Liam move in with this other man, leaving him alone. Noel knew he couldn't bear that. Liam was the only one who understood him, and the only one he truly trusted. He was there when their dad did what he did, and then did his best to comfort him. Liam was just little, but he knew all the things to say, and cuddling him in his sleep, Noel never told him how much that meant to him. 

Noel was catching a buzz and moved from the sofa to the kitchen to get more beer. He wished they had something harder, even though he didn't much care for the hard stuff. It worked faster. Noel opened the fridge to find only one beer left.

'Guess I ain't gonna get drunk after all, unless I go ta the pub. I ain't weepin in front of no one though, don't want to explain.' He thought. Opening the last beer in the house, he chugged it down. He felt a bit more intoxicated, and even smiled, wobbling his way through the living room. Unfortunately, a pair of Liam's Adidas which had been thrown out of the living room, were in the way of where Noel was walking and he tripped over them. With a crash he hit the floor, his head hitting a chair on the way down!

Knocked out, Noel lay on the carpet with no one to rescue him. He was alone, broken hearted, he and Liam's flat a shambles.


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds himself unable to sleep, a thousand thoughts going through his mind. Finally, around 3AM he falls asleep only to have a nightmare about he and his brother, that leaves him sitting up in bed sweating. Ian comforts him and tells him in the morning he will make breakfast and he will walk him back home.

Liam was staring up at the ceiling while Ian had an arm around him, and his face embedding in the crook of his neck. His breathing was slow and even and he was relaxed. Liam wasn't, however, his thoughts were spinning out of control and he wished he was in his brother, Noel's arms. That was where he felt most safe, most welcome. What ever he had with Ian was fun, but not worth feeling like how he was nor how his brother was feeling.

'Noel.' Liam whispered. He was desperate to find out how he was, but it being around 3 AM he knew he would have to wait to go back. It was too dark and if he got lost in daylight, darkness would be worse.

Closing his eyes, he finally got to sleep, only to have nightmares. One of he watching Noel fall off a cliff, himself unable to help him, sent him sitting upright, covered in sweat. Ian opened his eyes, and mumbled. "Had a nightmare, our kid fell off a cliff an I couldn't do nothin to help him. Just watched. " Liam swallowed thickly as Ian looked up at him. "Didn't mean ta wake ye." 

"No like it was yer fault an I know ye be worried about him. In the morning, I'll make tea an toast and walk you back ta yer flat, how's that?" Liam nodded in appreciation, and he hoped he wasn't hurting his feelings. 

Liam got back under the covers and rolled to his side, where Ian pressed himself up against him, and put his arm around him again. Liam didn't care, he needed to be held. Liam fell back asleep due to pure exhaustion, not having a single dream or nightmare.

When the sun streamed in from beneath the blinds, and right on Liam's face, he scrunched it up and rolled over. Opening his eyes, he saw Ian still sleeping, and decided to slip out of bed to have a piss and to try to call his brother again. Ringing up the number the phone was still off the hook. After having that dream, and then this, Liam was worried now more than ever.

Running to the bedroom, he woke up Ian. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled seeing Liam's face, until he saw the look of worry. "What is it?" Ian asked. "Tried calling Noel again, and still the phone is off the hook Something is wrong, I tell ye." Liam fretted.

"You want we should just get dressed and head on over to yer place?" Liam nodded. Ian sat up, stretched, and got up. Liam put on his same clothes while Ian threw on something simple. "We can have a fag on the way." Liam nodded, not much for words. Once ready, Ian held the door for Liam, and they headed out.

"Look, I'm gonna take you there, but I ain't staying, yer brother is gonna wanna kick me arse and fer good reason. Just want to make sure you get where ye should be." Liam agreed and understood. He didn't want there to be any fighting of any kind, though he knew there would be a verbal exchange between he and Noel.

Walking through the crisp morning air, each man lit up a fag, and inhaled deeply. The sun was out and it was going to be a beautiful day, neither knew if they were going to get to enjoy it, however.

At Noel and Liam's flat Ian kissed Liam once more and then left, never one for long goodbyes. Liam went up the stairs, and opened the door. Noel was usually sleeping at this hour, so he went into the kitchen and then the living room only to see his brother unconscious on his stomach.

"Fuckin hell, our kid! What have ye done?" Liam rolled him on his back and saw that he had a wound on his head and carpet burns. Without even thinking, he ran out of the flat, down the stairs, and chased after Ian. After telling him what happened, the both hurried back. Ian knelt down and took his pulse which seemed fine, felt his forehead which seemed normal, then looked at his wound, and then around the room to see how he got it. he spied the chair and figured he'd tripped and hit his head. 

"We need to get him to a hospital, he might have a concussion, and those can fuck ye up." Liam gasped, and then got up to dial 999, and while he was on the phone, Noel's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Ian, and almost couldn't believe it. 

"You!" Noel muttered. "You stole Liam from me, ye cunt." Ian let himself be verbally abused, he deserved it. Interrupting, however, he asked, "Noel, we found ye unconscious and there's a big knot on ye head. We are going to have you looked at by a doctor." 

"Don't care about that, just want Liam, where is here?" Noel's voice was laced with panic. "He's dialin 999 fer you." Noel nodded, not able to attack Ian nor hug Liam when he came back. When Liam did come back, he dropped to his knees, his eyes tearing up. He began to caress his chest and speak in a soothing tone. "Found you here face down, din't know what to think so I got Ian. Save yer energy, you give us the works later."

The ambulance came and Noel was strapped onto a gurney, and Liam got in as well. Ian wasn't allowed as he wasn't family. He nodded and told him to take care of his brother. Ian, head down strolled back home, kicking rocks, whispering, "Easy come, easy go, ain't no big fuss." In reality, that was a lie. He cared deeply about Liam, so deep in fact that he wanted him to be happy with Noel, even if it broke his heart. Ian had his record collection, and told himself that was all he needed in life.

Back at the hospital, Liam was in the waiting room, while tests were being done on Noel. It seemed that his wound looked worse than it actually was and so they cleaned and bandaged it, and he was able to be discharged from the hospital. Walking down the hall to the waiting room, he surprised Liam, and explained how the wound wasn't serious. 

Liam was happily surprised and asked if he wanted to take a taxi home. "I'll clean up the flat an you rest. Noel quietly nodded. That was the first pleasant conversation the two had shared, but Noel's heart still ached. 

Outside, there were a few taxis waiting and Liam got them one, even opening up his door. Noel smiled and got inside, and Liam went round and got in on the other side. Liam gave directions, and down the road they went. Each looked out their window at the beauty of the day, and before they knew it, they were home. This time Liam paid, as Noel got out. Liam followed and they went up to their flat.

Liam opened the door, and told Noel to go rest in bed, he didn't argue as he was exhausted from being knocked on the carpet. Liam grabbed a bin bag and began putting everything that was broken in it. Luckily, they didn't own much, but that just meant they owned even less. Careful with the broken glass, Liam moved from room to room, until he bad it to the bedroom. 

There he saw all the pictures of the two of them smashed. He dumped the glass in the bin bag, but then set the photos back upright. Out of everything that was the worst he'd seen, and he was almost finished. Noel lay quietly, eyes mostly closed as his brother cleaned. When he was done he took the bag and shoved it in the bin, he then came back and sat on the bed.

"Thanks." Noel whispered, a word he rarely used, but certainly justified in this case as he was the one that made the mess. "No worries." Liam said back to his brother. "So, uh, ye gonna move in with Ian?" Noel asked. Liam whipped his head around and looked at Noel. "No, why would you think that? Yer me brother, yer me lover. I made a mistake, but also learned what love an what lust is. You are love, and I hear, 'all you need is love.'

Noel sat up smiling, tears in his eyes. "Really, thought you'd go, and the idea was terrifyin. I don't think I could live without ye." Liam took off his parka and embraced Noel. "I know I cant, kept thinking of ye all night, an I even had a nightmare. I told Ian, I couldn't, that I loved ye."

"Wait, are ye sayin Ian knows about us?" All the color drained from Noel's face as he spoke. "I did tell him, and he said it didn't bother him, said he's been in prison an seen many things. Believed he had no right ta say a word." Noel still was uncomfortable about this, but if Liam believed him to be trustworthy, he would go with it.

"Alright, so, I ain't leaving, are ye lettin me stay?" Liam asked. "I don't mean the sofa either." Hope shone behind his eyes, and hands clasped, he waited. 

"Yes, I don't want ye to go again. If we go to more parties, stay with me?" Liam nodded, as that was a fair deal in his mind, considering. 

Noel threw his arms around Liam, and Liam embraced his brother as well. It was good to be in each other's arms, like a key fitting the right lock. Cupping each other's faces and running their hands through their hair they kissed passionately, tasting each other's mouth's, lips slippery and wet. Moaning into each other's mouths, they consumed each other, hot bodies desiring so much more!

As each undressed the other in a frenzy, Liam got watery eyes, and when Noel saw that, it was like the air coming out of a balloon. He began to weep openly, his tears falling on his naked chest, and Liam's cheek as he kiss him. After sniffing and using the back of his hand to wipe away his access tears, Liam spoke, "In all the years I known ye I've not seen ye cry like that. Not even when dad did what he did, no when yer girlfriends broke yer heart." Liam swallowed thickly. "I feel bad, I made ye feel this, but a part of me is amazed at yer passion." He gave a little smile to Noel.

"You are the most precious thing in this world, I dunno if I could go on without ye, don't know that I would want te. I love ye William, I do." Noel whispered. Each kissed softly, falling back on the bed, heads hitting the pillows.

Each thrust their hips forward, and ran their hands over each other's flesh, hungry with urgent desire. "Take me, I want only you."Liam whispered. Noel put his hands between their legs and gripped both of their cocks and rubbed them together, driving each other mad. Noel matched his forehead to Liam's and whispered, "This was one of the first things I ever did with ye, ye remember?" Noel stated. "How could I forget, only made me want more, but bein a bastard, that was all I got that day an I had to go wank." Noel laughed. "Today, you can have anything ye want."

"I want ye te face me an fuck me. We never done that, an I dunno if we even can, but I wanna try." Liam petitioned. "Don't know why not, an if not, I'll fuck ye a different way." Liam smiled and reached for the lotion, and handed it to Noel, who put some on his fingers. He slid one in and noticed that Liam was already pretty loose. In fact he didn't need stretching at all, but Noel wasn't going to let that get to him. Liam could sense a change in Noel, but said nothing. Noel put lotion on his cock, got close, lifted a leg so it was resting on Liam's hip, and inserted himself deep inside his brother. 

The pleasure felt by each was immense, and everything in the universe felt in tune as Noel thrust his hips and Noel marked his brother's neck, leaving a dark purple mark of possession that made Liam's toes curl as he received it. Grabbing Noel's arse, he squeezed hard and gently ran a finger down his crack, causing him to thrust deeper with a cry. 

Squeezing his belly tighter against Noel, Liam's cock, caught between was now receiving the friction he desired, and it was almost as good as wanking. Gasping for breath, each moved as one, pulses racing. Their eyes locked once, and it was as if they could gaze into each other's souls for just a second. The intensity caused each to look away. Noel could feel tension welling up inside him like a ten foot wave ready to pound the beach. With a few more thrusts, Noel cried out and filled Liam with his hot seed as never before. Liam arched, felt like he was going to come unwound, and when he did, he shot white spurts of come between the two men, hitting their bellies and chests. 

Trying to catch their breath, they just ran their fingers over each other's skin, and smiled.   
"Fuckin shattered me." Liam said between breaths. Noel nodded, "Ye best evah." He took his cock out and the two lay all afternoon in bed, reunited always and forever.


End file.
